Heinrich Zemo (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Harbin Zemo (distant ancestor, deceased), Hademar Zemo (distant ancestor, deceased), Heller Zemo (distant ancestor, deceased), Herbert Zemo (distant ancestor, deceased), Helmuth Zemo (distant ancestor, deceased), Hackett Zemo (distant ancestor, deceased), Hartwig Zemo (distant ancestor, deceased), Isla Zemo (distant ancestor, deceased), Hilliard Zemo (distant ancestor, deceased), Gretchen Zemo (distant ancestor, deceased), Unnamed Kleinenshvitz (distant ancestor, deceased), Hoffman Zemo (great grandfather, deceased)Fabian Nicieza intended to name the 9th Baron Zemo Hoffman but did not get the chance to do so in the script for Zemo Born Better. http://www.comicboards.com/tbolts/view.php?rpl=070405140200, Unnamed great-grandmother (deceased), Hobart Zemo (grandfather, deceased), Herman Zemo (father, deceased), Unnamed mother (deceased), Hilda Zemo (wife, deceased), Helmut Zemo (son), Heike Zemo (daughter-in-law, deceased), Wendell Volker (distant relation), Miss Klein (distant relation), Mr. Fleischtung (distant relation) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly the Amazon Jungle, Nazi Germany | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Baron Zemo's hood was permanently affixed to his head due to immersion in Adhesive X. Zemo could see through the hood's eye holes, and it was thin enough to allow him to hear normally. The hood had no openings for the nose or mouth, but was porous enough to allow Zemo to breathe. He could no longer eat, and for the rest of his life, Zemo had to take nourishment intravenously. | CharRef = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Widower | Occupation = 12th Baron of Zeulniz, Scientist, Would-be conqueror | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Castle Zemo, Zeulniz, Nazi Germany | PlaceOfDeath = Unidentified location in South America | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Avengers Vol 1 #4 | Death = Avengers Vol 1 #15 | HistoryText = Baron Heinrich Zemo was one of the most brilliant scientists of Nazi Germany, and joined the Nazi party early in its existence. Zemo quickly became one of the Nazis' top scientists and the most wanted Axis agent. One of his first public activities occurred when Allied Sergeant Nick Fury and his Howling Commandos invaded Zemo's castle to destroy Zemo's "death ray". Zemo was defeated, but managed to escape . However, the defeat left him vilified throughout the world, and even in Germany, where Zemo took his wife and son, Helmut, into hiding. Zemo began wearing a cowl to disguise himself. Zemo was working on his invention known as Adhesive X when the hero Captain America invaded his laboratories. In the course of destroying the only supply, the adhesive covered Zemo's cowled head, which became permanently affixed. As a result, Zemo became consumed with a violent, insane hatred for Captain America and mankind in general . Zemo led many missions of sabotage and terror against the Allies, often clashing with Captain America. Late in the war, Captain America and his sidekick Bucky tried to stop one such plan, but failed. Bucky died as a result, and Captain America was thrown into icy waters which led him into a period of suspended animation . Soon after, Zemo left Germany (and his family) in the final days of the war, hiding away in a base he had constructed in the South American jungle. Over the following decades, Zemo constructed a device to use his death ray against entire cities. About the same time, Captain America re-appeared, joining the super team called the Avengers. Zemo created his own team of super-villains, calling them the Masters of Evil, in order to destroy the Avengers, but they failed . Zemo clashed with the Avengers several times after that , including an attempt to destroy them by transforming Simon Williams into Wonder Man so that he could infiltrate the Avengers' ranks . Ultimately, Zemo's plans were never successful. In his final attack against Captain America, he kidnapped the Captain's sidekick, Rick Jones, and brought him to his South American lair. Captain America rescued Jones, and when fleeing Zemo, the glare from Captain America's shield reflected into Zemo's eyes. Temporarily blinded, Zemo fired his death ray wildly, causing an avalanche that killed himself . | Powers = *'Slowed Aging' Thanks to his special Compund X, Zemo's aging has been slowed by a significant amount, bordering on immortality. This has allowed him to retain his youthful vigor, vitality, and appearance well into his old chronological age. | Abilities = *'Scientific Genius:' Baron Zemo was a brilliant scientific genius who made great advances in the field of laser technology, the development of adhesives, genetic manipulation, and the creation of androids. It has been said that Zemo's genius enabled him to construct technology centuries in advance of conventional science. *'Fighting Skills:' Befor and during his decades in South America, Zemo trained himself in various forms of unarmed combat, including karate. He remained a formidable master of these skills until the end of his life. | Strength = In his prime Baron Zemo possessed the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engaged in Intensive regular exercise. His Compound X serum enabled him to retain his strength and physical vitality into his old age. | Weaknesses = Can only eat food internally due to mask. | Equipment = Particle X: Zemo's "Particle X" was a specialized form of energy that would instantly disable any form of machinery or anything mechanical. Adhesive X: The most infamous of Zemo's weapons was "Adhesive X", and adhesive which can only be removed by means of a chemical formulated by the Trapster. Formula X: A special gas that could instantly tranquilize anyone affected. Its victims could be affected not only through inhaling it, but also by having it enter through the pores in their skin. Special Headband: A headband that blocked against telepathic attack and concealed technology that allowed him to mentally operate some of his creations. | Transportation = | Weapons = Disintegrator Gun: Zemo carried a disintegrator gun as a hand weapon. The ray emitted from this gun did not directly attack its target through heat, impact, or force, but would loosen its molecular bonds, disintegrating it instantly. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Baron Zemo at Marvel Directory }} Category:Nazi members Category:Masters of Evil members Category:Legion of the Unliving members Category:Zemo Family Category:WWII Characters Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Captain America Villains Category:Avengers Villains